Why ME?
by ichikish485
Summary: Rima has struggled practically her whole life. What will happen when she meets Nadeshiko? What will happen when she finds out Nadeshiko is Nagihiko? Will love blossom? Read to find out! RimaXNagihiko fanfic! CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. The Dark Truth about Life

**Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update since like forever. **

**But, I have decided to rewrite the story. **

**Before I begin I want to thank everybody who reviewed the original Why ME!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Life is So Unfair!**

Two people lie there in a pool of blood, motionless. A little girl sits beside these two bodies and weeps. She does not believe what is front of her; she only wished it is a bad dream. But the more she looks at the motionless bodies, the more she realizes: this is a bad dream that she can't wake up from. This is reality. This is life. Her dad once said 'You cry as much as you laugh in life,' she now realizes how much he was right and weeps even more. Her mom once said 'That may be true, but after you pass the challenge, you laugh as much as you cried.' The little girl always believed in that, but told her parents 'Life is like an obstacle course, you go through challenges to get prizes.' As she weeps her heart out, she wonders: what prize would life give her, if she passed this dilemma?

There was chaos everywhere. Even though, people were now scattering everywhere and screaming, the little girl felt like she was alone in some other world. She could not hear anything, but she could see everything. Some young man called the police and asked people to form a circle around the two bodies. It took only five minutes for the police to arrive and star t investigating the scene. The young man requested to not move the child; she had been weeping for a long time, it didn't feel right.

"Alright, we won't move her, for now, but I need you to tell me what you saw." the officer agreed.

"Okay, I saw whole thing, but I don't know who did it." The young man said.

"What exactly did you see?" the police man probed.

"Well, I know they came to get that little girl a birthday cake. They finally had enough money to buy one. They were talking to me, while the child when to pick out a cake. Then, all of a sudden… I heard two things fly by with a whistling-type of sound. Then…" the man could not continue.

"Then…what happened then?" the police man asked now interested.

"Then… the next thing I knew, the two were on the floor, in a pool of bright red blood, with a hole through each of their skulls. The little girl, then, came running to them hoping they were okay. I guess, she still can't believe that they're gone even after 3 hours after the incident." The young man looked at the weeping girl with pity-filled eyes.

"Wait! 3 HOURS after the incident!?" Now the police man did the same thing the man did. "Why didn't you call us 3 hours ago? Or tell the girl they were dead?" he continued his questioning.

"I didn't tell her because I can't. Officer, today is her birthday and to tell the girl that she is probably an orphan; it's just not right for me to tell her that. I trust you can." The man was being honest.

"We'll tell her….we'll have too. Why didn't you call us?" the police man reassured him and was looking for an answer.

"Right afterwards, there was chaos. I tried to protect then, but I was pushed and the only things I could see and hear was a blur and loud sounds. When I saw the little girl, besides a shop, I tried to get to the shop and was successful. I called the police right away and told everybody to make a circle around the three of them, even though, I knew the other two were dead, I had to save the girl from being trampled to death." The man was finished with his story.

"Is there anybody else hurt?" the police man asked after hearing the "savior" of the girl.

"NO, I'm pretty sure nobody else is hurt," the man said looking around, "and I'm okay too." He reassured the officer and himself.

"Well, thank you for the cooperation, Mr.…." the police man was searching a name.

"Ayako Yamasaki…you can call me Ayako." Ayako shook the officer's hand, smiling.

"Yes. Ayako, thank you for everything." The police man thanked him and headed to tell the little girl the bad news, if she didn't figure it out yet.

Life is incorrigible. It is unfair and unflinching. Why does life have to be so intricate, so illegible? One builds up its spirits, its strengths, and its weakness for this? Fate can be so biased. It feels like life and fate, both, team up to tantalize the mind, body, and soul of someone. Thinking these thoughts, only made the girl weep more.

The police man came over and unwillingly tapped the little girl's shoulder. "Hey there, what's your name?" the police man tried to talk to her. Only tears were the answer for an hour.

An Hour Later:

"My name's Rima, officer." She finally answered the question.

"If you could, what relationship you have with these people?" the police man was trying to get information and watching not to alarm her.

"They were my parents…" Rima said with tears forming in her eyes. "Officer, you're a grown up, why is life so unfair?"

"I wish I knew… Rima, look we have to ask you some questions about your family… if you could help us out, please." The police man was very cautious. Rima nodded. The officer watched as she took off her bracelet and gave it to him. He took it.

"What's this, Rima?" he asked examining it.

"My mom said: it would protect our family from danger if I wore it, but I don't have a family… anymore… so you can keep it and return it to me after the investigation is over." Rima said sadly. "This will answer all your questions; whatever I don't know… it doesn't know."

"It will? ....Was your father in debt?" the police officer tested the device.

"Yes" it replied.

"Is this true?" the officer wanted it to be clear.

"Yes, for our house, dad borrowed money from the bank." Rima said. "Whatever it says about me is true." Rima closed her eyes.

"Thank you…. I will take care of this bracelet. … Rima, you will be in a foster home for now, okay?" the officer was grateful to have the bracelet.

"Okay" the bracelet replied.

"Rima….how old are you?" the police man was curious. Rima opened her eyes.

"9 years old, sir." Rima spoke before the bracelet could.

"9 years old" it answered. The police man was a little amused by the bracelet, when it said the exact same thing except slower. The police man smiled as he walked to the others, asking the bracelet questions. **(A/N: weirdo!)** Rima closed her eyes.

"_Mom…Dad, I will stay strong and survive." _Rima smiled and dozed off while leaning on a wall nearby.

**Hey! So how was it?**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review**

**Tell me if u liked the original chapter better.**

**My goal: update 2 more chapters by the end of the week.**

**Things to know:**

**Yamasaki****- "Mountain Cape"**

**AYAKO****- "kimono design" combined with "child"**

**~ichikish485**~


	2. The Adoption

**Hey everybody!**

**Enjoy the second chapter of Why ME!**

**The Adoption**

In Tokyo, Japan, a beautiful girl performed an elegant dance.

"You did a great performance, Nadeshiko. I'm proud of you." Mrs. Fujisaki congratulated Nadeshiko for her dance, when she saw her coming backstage.

"Thank you. I had fun." Nadeshiko said smiling. She wore a light purple kimono with big maroon flowers all over it. It had a dark purple sash. Her hair was up with a red ribbon. Nadeshiko was happy with the performance; her mom made her practice for hours.

"Okay, you can change into these, so you can walk easier." Mrs. Fujisaki said. Nadeshiko grabbed the clothes and changed in a nearby room. When she came out, Nadeshiko had a red t-shirt, light purple skirt, and a black jacket on. She looked a little relieved. They both headed to meet Mr. Fujisaki, outside. When Nadeshiko saw him, he was waiting by the sidewalk. It was a little chilly outside, but warmer than normal nights. Nadeshiko came up to him.

"Hey dad!" Nadeshiko greeted him.

"Congrats" Mr. Fujisaki said, before walking forward to lead the way.

"_Where are we going? We parked our car the opposite direction, didn't we?"_ Nadeshiko thought, confused.

"We're going to get something to eat nearby, and then go home." Mrs. Fujisaki explained when she saw her confused face.

"_Oh! Okay, great! I'm famished!"_ Nadeshiko thought, but only nodded her head in agreement. They went to a Japanese restaurant and ate there. Nadeshiko went outside to take in the fresh air, while her parents paid the bill. On the side of the building, she heard huffing sounds. She went to check it out. There was an alleyway; when she looked inside, she couldn't believe what she saw.

A little girl sat there with only a hand carrier beside her. She was crying and pretty badly wounded. Nadeshiko froze, and then moved closer, very cautiously. When the girl saw her shadow move closer, she tried to stand up and run but couldn't. She collapsed; almost hitting the ground, before Nadeshiko caught her and sat her down. Nadeshiko didn't know what to do. When the little girl looked up into her eyes, beginning to cry, she couldn't help but comfort her.

"…everything is alright…" This was all Nadeshiko could say for 5 minutes. Why? She didn't know. After 5 minutes, the girl stopped.

"What is your name?" Nadeshiko asked cautiously, but interested.

"Rima…sorry…" she said backing away from her.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Nadeshiko questioned with more confidence.

"I ran away from my foster home, I cant live there anymore….sorry I'll leave…." Rima was cut off.

"No, don't leave... why are you so badly wounded?' Nadeshiko looked at the wounds on her body and was shocked. Rima was shocked that Nadeshiko even asked; normally no one cared about her.

"… My foster parents…." Rima lowered her eyes. "…didn't treat me well… I ran away… because I couldn't live there." Rima said honestly. She felt she could tell this girl everything, as best as she could, anyway.

"Weren't you scared? I mean to roam the streets at this time of night and being a girl…" Nadeshiko asked, now more curious, "…with these wounds too." She took Rima's arm, which was lightly bleeding, placed it on the hand carrier, and with a napkin she had in her pocket, pressed the wound. Rima answered her; amazed that she helped her, even though the girl just met her.

"Well, the first few times I was… but when I kept at it, I got used to it….as for these wounds…." Rima looked at the arm, the girl was treating, "what I've been thorough in the past foster homes and in my life, it's more than the pain of any wound; I can bear it."

Nadeshiko was speechless. What did this girl go through; she wanted to ask but couldn't find the right words. She continued to treat the wounds as best as she could. She took her jacket off and put it on Rima.

"What are you doing?" Rima inquired, trying to stop her.

"You're going to get an infection in those wounds, if you don't cover them." Nadeshiko continued to put the jacket on, and then smiled. Rima was confused.

"Why do you care about me? You just met me, and I don't even know your name." Rima finally asked, trying to make a reasonable explanation in her head.

"Oh…. I'm Nadeshiko…" Nadeshiko introduced herself, giving Rima a light, playful smile. She didn't know why but she felt some connection to Rima, like if she didn't save her, no one would. "Get up, Rima!" Nadeshiko ordered, deciding what she should do.

."Why?" Rima said her thoughts out loud.

"Come with me. I want you to meet some people." Nadeshiko replied, before she pulled Rima up. Rima had no idea what Nadeshiko was planning to do. Nadeshiko dragged Rima out of the dark alley and went to her parents, who were nearby.

"Mom, dad, look who I found in the alley!" Nadeshiko called thrilled, pulling Rima to her parents. Rima hid behind Nadeshiko, when they stopped in front of Nadeshiko's parents.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked interested, trying to take a peek at who was behind her. Nadeshiko pulled Rima beside her, when she noticed she was hiding.

"Don't worry, Rima. You don't have to be scared of anything." She told Rima, smiling. "Mom, dad, meet Rima." She introduced her cheerfully. "Rima, these are my parents." She smiled a reassuring smile, when Rima looked worried.

"Oh… well, it's nice to meet you… Rima…" Mrs. Fujisaki greeted her.

"Same here" Rima barely whispered, smiling lightly. Mr. Fujisaki only nodded.

"Isn't that your jacket, Nadeshiko?" Mr. Fujisaki examined. Rima flinched. She took the jacket off and handed it to her.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry…" Rima said remembering what situation she was in.

"Don't be sorry! Dad, I gave it to her." Nadeshiko replied a little annoyed. Mrs. Fujisaki saw Rima's deep wounds.

"Oh my god! Rima, where did you get those wounds?!" she asked, shocked. Rima was ready to run any minute, now. Nadeshiko answered for her.

"Mom, can we take her and treat her wounds?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"It's okay with me…but ask your father." Mrs. Fujisaki eyed her husband.

"Dad, can we? Please!" Nadeshiko asked now more pleading than hopeful. Mr. Fujisaki examined Rima from top to bottom, and then looked at Nadeshiko.

"It's fine with me. Nadeshiko, I want to talk to you when we get home." He answered, questions popping in his head.

"Yes, okay, thank you!" Nadeshiko said thrilled "Rima, it's decided your coming with us." Nadeshiko said smiling. Rima looked at Nadeshiko, then at her parents, and then at the open roads behind her. She did this two times, going trough all the possibilities in her head. Nadeshiko tugged her, but pulled her to the car, when she wouldn't move.

"Come on, Rima. Don't worry, you'll be safe with us, I promise. You won't have to run away from us. I won't let you." Nadeshiko said with a very confident smile. Rima gave up and got in.

At home:

Mrs. Fujisaki told Nadeshiko to get Rima up to the empty guest room, for now. She was going to cook something fast and easy, so the girl could eat. Nadeshiko took her upstairs and put her luggage beside the bed. Rima finally changed her yellow long sleeved shirt, and blue knee-high pants to her black pajamas. When Nadeshiko saw her, she was awe struck on how adorable Rima looked, even with her wounds. Rima still felt refreshed, even though she had taken a shower an hour ago. Nadeshiko took out the first-aid kit and started to treat her wounds.

"Nadeshiko, why are you taking care of me?" Rima asked, as she watched Nadeshiko bandaged her wounds.

"Because, I don't know what happened to you in the past, but you deserve more than that." Nadeshiko replied honestly, smiling. She finished bandaging her arms and moved on to her head. "When I talked to you… I felt like I had some type of connection with you. I don't know why, but I felt like I met you tonight, because I needed to save you." Nadeshiko said, now concentrating on the wounds, Rima was surprised.

"I felt like I could tell you everything about me. Those few moments, I felt loved, like someone actually cared if I live or die." Rima eyes lowered and her voice went into a whisper. "Thank you, Nadeshiko, for everything." Nadeshiko stopped and now was shocked. 'I felt loved, like someone actually cared if I live or die.' That sentence repeated in her head over and over again. She continued treating her.

"Rima, for now on, I will always care about you. Toy can tell me everything, but only when you're ready." Nadeshiko smiled. Rima smiled back. Mrs. Fujisaki came in the room, as soon as Nadeshiko was done treating Rima.

"Hey, there! I brought some soup and some medicine. Looks like you did a great job, Nadeshiko." Mrs. Fujisaki was impressed. "Oh Nadeshiko, your father needs a word with you."

"Okay" Nadeshiko said, remembering she agreed to talk with her father. "Rima, I want you to eat as much as you can. Don't hold back!" Nadeshiko ordered. "Mom, tell me if she complains." Mrs. Fujisaki nodded, as Nadeshiko headed out the door.

Nadeshiko's room

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Nadeshiko entered the room.

"Yes, close the door please." Mr. Fujisaki said calmly. Nadeshiko did as she was told and took a seat, when her father signaled to sit.

"Nadeshiko, why did you want to bring Rima into our house?" Mr. Fujisaki began questioning.

"Dad, in the few minutes I met and talked to Rima, I felt a connection with her. It felt like if I didn't save her today, then nobody will." Nadeshiko replied rather calmly.

"Save her? What do you mean by that?" Mr. Fujisaki asked curiously.

"…she's an orphan, dad….those wounds she had, were from her previous foster parents… she ran away; she couldn't bare the conditions inside her foster home. She said, she would choose the pain her wounds gave her over living there." Nadeshiko's eyes lowered. Mr. Fujisaki was speechless. "Dad, please can we adopt Rima? She is a very nice person." Nadeshiko pleaded. No reply. "Dad, I did what I thought was right. When I was talking in the guest room, she told me something that got me, dad, really got me." Nadeshiko continued, trying to convince him.

"What's that?" Mr. Fujisaki finally asked.

"She said, the few moments I talked to her, she felt loved, felt there was someone who cared if she lived or died." Nadeshiko stopped. There was silence. Mr. Fujisaki was too shocked to speak and Nadeshiko, too sad.

"I don't know, what happened to her, but I do know that she deserves more than what she's getting." Nadeshiko broke the silence. "I don't know why, but I don't want to see her hurt."

"Alright, we'll adopt her." Mr. Fujisaki finally gave in. he saw that Nadeshiko was confident and sincere.

"Thank you!" Nadeshiko smiled, grateful and happy.

"But Nadeshiko, you know what you have to do, right?" Mr. Fujisaki asked, remembering something important. Nadeshiko looked confused for a minute, but then understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I know, dad… but I'll do it." Nadeshiko said with the same confident smile, she gave Rima, before she got into the car.

"Alright, goodnight" Mr. Fujisaki said smiling. Nadeshiko hugged him, before he tucked her in for the night.

"Goodnight, dad" Nadeshiko went to sleep, knowing she had to sacrifice something to gain something. Nadeshiko's and Rima's life, both, changed that night. As they slept peacefully in their beds, they didn't know what life had in store for them next.

**Hey everybody!**

**What sacrifice is Nadeshiko talking about? **

**Review to find out!**

**Goal: update 1 more chapter by the end of the week.**

**~ichikish485**


	3. Happy Birthday Rima?

**Hey everybody! **

**I finished the third chapter early!**

**I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Why ME!**

**Happy Birthday Rima!?**

It is two months after the adoption. Rima has healed from her wounds and today is her first day of school.

Rima woke up to see Nadeshiko holding up her school uniform.

"Wake up Rima, it's time for school." Nadeshiko said while she lightly shook her. Nadeshiko was in her pjs. It was just a simple, plain purple, with white lines on the edge as borders. She already showered and wanted to wake Rima up before she changed.

"But it's only 6 in the morning" Rima said half asleep, while looking at the alarm clock which was now ringing.

"Rima, today is your first day of school….mom has given me the duty to get you ready for it. Now get up!" Nadeshiko explained, as she turned off the alarm. She put Rima's uniform on the bed, before Nadeshiko went into the walk-in closet to put on her own. Rima opened her eyes and stared into space. Her eyes hurt; she only had 4 hours of sleep. Nadeshiko came out of the walk-in closet with her school uniform on. When Rima saw her, she sat up to look at the same uniform on the bed. It was a green skirt with a checkerboard pattern on it and a short, matching jacket. There was a red long sleeved shirt and brown leggings beside it.

"Rima get dressed." Nadeshiko ordered more than said, when she saw Rima up.

"Okay." Rima replied and went into the bathroom with her uniform.

30 minutes later:

She came out with her uniform on. The uniform stuck to her body just enough to show an outline of her figure.

"Oh my god, you look so cute!" Nadeshiko teased, as she gathered her things.

"I am not cute!" Rima said annoyed with a hint of anger. As she put on her matching jacket, completing the uniform, Nadeshiko told her to go downstairs for breakfast.

Rima came downstairs greeting everybody.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki." She said.

"Good morning" they both said cheerfully. Mrs. Fujisaki added, "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks!" Rima thanked her, but suddenly remembered a birthday morning with her parents.

_Flashback:_

"_Heh…, good morning, daddy…heh!" Rima greeted him while trying to stifle her laughter._

"_Good morning, what's so funny?" Dad greeted her back, suspiciously smiled at Rima, and then kissed her forehead. He was wearing his exclusive Mickey Mouse pajamas. _

"_Heh…, your pjs!" Rima confessed, but then started to laugh out loud. He went to mother._

"_Good morning, YOUR daughter's mean today!" Dad greeted mom _

"_Good morning, and don't u mean OUR daughter? Oh and why up so early?"_

_Mom inquired him. _

"_Yeah! Yeah! I thought I could help with OUR little girl's party!" Dad said sarcastically, but in an excited tone, as well. He took a seat between the two most precious girls in his life, Rima and Kichi, her mother. __**(A/N: they don't fight)**_

"_Awe, daddy, thanks…..can I skip school today?" Rima asked, eagerly hoping but not expecting a yes to that question. She put on her most adorable and persuasive face to try to convince him. _

"_Heh…heh... NO!!!!...., I do like your effort though! Better luck next time!" Dad replied rather evilly, while he patted Rima's head. Rima sighed, she knew it was going to be no, but it never did hurt to try!_

"_Well, then I'm off! Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Rima got off her chair to get her things together, but her dad stopped her. _

"_Oh, but isn't it a little early?" Dad analyzed, looking concerned. _

"_I don't know, but today is a good day and anyways, I want to go to school early today." Rima replied._

"_Oh really….but weren't you just asking to skip school today?" Dad said sarcastically._

"_Daddy, I want to get this over with as soon as possible!" Rima said a little ticked off._

"_But….." Dad was just going to tease her, but he was interrupted by Rima. _

"_Mommy, daddy's being mean!" Rima complained to her mother._

"_WHAT!? No I'm not. That's not fair! I didn't go and complain to your mother when you laughed at my pjs." Dad tried to defend himself._

"_Yes you are! And you did complain to mommy when I teased you about your Mickey Mouse pjs! Right, mommy?" Rima asked her mother, hoping she would take her side in the argument. Now, both Rima and her dad were looking at mother. She just stared at both of them in shock that they were actually fighting over this! _

"_Akio__, __stop teasing Rima! Rima, you go to school!" Mother said in an irritated voice. I could feel that if the fighting didn't stop now, mom would be mad, so I obeyed and so did dad._

"_Okay, bye mommy!" Rima said happily as she hugged her mom. _

"_Bye sweetie, and remember, be safe!" Mom replied rather relieved._

"_Bye daddy…..I'm sorry!" Rima said innocently, like she had nothing to do with the fight. You could see that mom gave him a death glare._

"_Bye Rima!" Dad said giving up, laughing as he gave Rima a hug. Rima laughed as she got her books. _

_For some reason, Rima wanted to walk to school today._

Present:

"Can I walk today?" Rima requested her saddened eyes down.

"Why….Rima, you know it takes 25 minutes to get to school walking…" Mrs. Fujisaki was cut off by Rima.

"Don't worry, I'll manage." Rima said, trying to convince her.

"Well, if you really want to go, then you have to take Nadeshiko along." Mr. Fujisaki interrupted. He was listening to the conversation. Nadeshiko nodded.

"We better head out now, if we want to get to school early." Nadeshiko said smiling at Rima.

"Okay, I guess its fine with me." Rima said flatly. Nadeshiko looked at her with curious eyes, before heading off to school. Today was chilly but bright. Rima couldn't help but stretch before she began her walk. Nadeshiko just stared at her, all interested in what she was doing. With Rima's wounds now fully healed, Nadeshiko could take a look at her real beauty.

"What!?" Rima finally asked. She always felt a little uncomfortable, when people stared at her.

"Oh nothing." Nadeshiko replied, shaking her head and then smiling. "Let's go!" Rima followed her. There was silence for about 5-10 minutes.

"Rima…." Nadeshiko finally said something, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…." Rima said looking her way and giving her attention to Nadeshiko.

"Why did you choose to walk, even after you found out it would take 25 minutes to go to school?" Nadeshiko asked curiously. Rima stopped and now looked into her curious but cautious eyes.

"Because, your mom reminded me of my past, which made me want to walk." Rima replied honestly. She began to walk again. Nadeshiko was shocked at the remark, but that made her more interested in Rima and her past life. Another 4-5 minutes past before anybody spoke.

"Rima…" Nadeshiko once again broke the silence.

"Huh?" Rima came out of her trance like state and paid attention to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Rima inquired, stopping herself. Nadeshiko suddenly cane up and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Rima!" Nadeshiko said cheerfully. Rima was too shocked to say anything; she never had anybody hug her after her parents died. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Rima backed away and Nadeshiko immediately let go of her.

Few minutes later:

"You really look like a decorated Christmas tree, except it is February." Nadeshiko commented on Rima's uniform, now smiling. Rima was about to say something but thought twice.

"Oh yeah… how come?" Rima asked, trying not to look annoyed or angry. Nadeshiko was amazed but explained how she looked the way she did,

"Well, the green skirt and matching jacket are like the leaves and branches. The red shirt is like the decorations. The brown leggings are like the stem. Your head with your hair is like the shining star on top." Nadeshiko pointed to the portions of the uniform, she was describing, and then patted her head, laughing. Rima looked down at the clothes and then up at Nadeshiko.

'_Are you serious?!'_ Rima thought. When Nadeshiko saw her face, she stopped laughing instantly and backed away as Rima inched forward.

"So you think I'm a decorated tree?" Rima stared at Nadeshiko with cold eyes.

"No…wait Rima….. I can explain… it was a joke." Nadeshiko said in a scared tone, before smiling nervously, then starting to run. Rima chased her until Nadeshiko couldn't run anymore. Even though Nadeshiko was running for her life, she was impressed Rima could keep up with her. Rima just glared at her, watching her every move. **(A/N: scary!)** Nadeshiko closed her eyes, and prayed that Rima wouldn't hurt her. All of a sudden, Rima started laughing. Nadeshiko was confused.

"You look so innocent, when you're scared!" Rima said, still laughing.

"No I'm not!" Nadeshiko said in an annoyed voice, after catching on. **(A/N: poor Nadeshiko XD!)**

"Yes you are, and now we're even!" Rima said, smiling brightly in triumph. It was the first time Nadeshiko saw her smile this big, and was awe-struck for a moment. She smiled too.

"We have to go to school!" Nadeshiko suddenly remembered where they were heading. "But this is not over!" she assured Rima with an evil smile. **(A/N: XD!) **They headed to school, even though they both didn't want to. After the warning Nadeshiko gave Rima, they didn't say anything until they cane to school.

Principle's Office:

Nadeshiko went into the office; Rima quickly following behind.

"Good morning, Mr. McBoing." Nadeshiko greeted the principle cheerfully. **(A/N: sorry for the name.) **

"Ah, Nadeshiko, Good morning. It's a pleasant surprise to see you here." Mr. McBoing said, welcoming her. "Who do we have here?" he asked spotting Rima behind Nadeshiko.

"Mr. McBoing, this is Rima, she's new. I came here for her class schedule. Rima, this is the principle, Mr. McBoing." Nadeshiko introduced the two to each other, rather thrilled.

"Great to meet you, Rima" Mr. McBoing said warmly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. McBoing" Rima replied. She couldn't help but smile, when she said his name.

"Okay… Rima, here are some papers you need to fill out and give tomorrow." The principle said, handing her three sheets of paper. "We don't have a schedule for you today, so you can…" the principle was cut off by Nadeshiko.

"She can shadow someone… sorry for interrupting." Nadeshiko suggested and then apologized, realizing her mistake.

"No… that's a good idea… and I know who Rima can shadow." Mr. McBoing said happily.

"Who?" Rima asked curious.

"Nadeshiko, can Rima shadow you until she gets a schedule?" the principle asked hopefully.

"Oh… I will be honored to have a shadow like Rima." Nadeshiko said thrilled, while she eyed Rima. Rima suddenly had a funny feeling go through her body, which made her uncomfortable.

"Great! So it's decided, Rima shadows Nadeshiko." Mr. McBoing declared.

"_Mr. McBoing didn't even ask me! This is just like the first time I met Nadeshiko. Does anybody care of what__** I**__ think?!"_ Rima thought annoyed, when she heard Mr. McBoing.

"Now you two better go to class. Here's a pass, Nadeshiko." He handed Nadeshiko a slip. Nadeshiko nodded and headed out the door; Rima lagging behind. The principle smiled and then continued to work.

"I didn't like that look in her eyes. I sense today is going to be a **LONG** day for me." Rima said to herself, before shutting the door behind her and following Nadeshiko to her first period.

**Hey everybody! Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet! **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review**

**Things to know:**

**AKIO****-bright man or bright husband**

**Kichi****- fortunate and lucky**

**~ichikish485**


	4. Rima Sings!

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in like 3 months **

**But I was on vacation and then I started school like the day after I came.**

**I hope I haven't lost my readers! DX!**

**This is my first songfic so tell me how it was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Sweet Misery, or Make It Happen...**

******Now please enjoy!**

**Rima Sings! **

Nadeshiko looked at her watch. She noticed that there was just enough time to try out for chorus, the new class at school. Nadeshiko headed to the new chorus room; Rima followed behind unwillingly.

"Is this your first period?" Rima asked when she followed Nadeshiko into the room. In the last school she went to, your first period was the first class you went to.

"Well... not exactly." Nadeshiko replied.

"...your homeroom?" Rima guessed again.

"No...This is the chorus room." Nadeshiko answered.

"Why are we here?" Rima inquired.

"I want to try out for chorus." Nadeshiko said, lightly smiling.

"Chorus? As the class where people sing, that chorus?" Rima wanted to make sure.

"Yeah..." Nadeshiko nodded, confused.

"That's what I thought you said." Rima said under her breath. She tried to stifle her laughter.

"Is there something wrong Rima?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No...It's nothing." Rima answered with a smile.

"Rima...are you try to say something to me?" Nadeshiko inquired.

"No, of course not!" Rima tried to reply in a shocked tone. She still had that big smile on her face. Nadeshiko sensed Rima wasn't taking this seriously.

"Are you, by chance, challenging me?" Nadeshiko questioned. Rima looked at her.

"Maybe..." Rima said giggling a little. Nadeshiko looked at her. She couldn't believe that Rima was laughing at her.

"Fine...if you're challenging me...it's on!" Nadeshiko said confidently."If I get into chorus... you have to tell me how you got those scurs 2 months ago." Nadeshiko stated.

"And what do I get if you don't..." Rima asked interested.

"If I don't... then I'll do something for you." Nadeshiko offered.

"By something you mean anything, right?" Rima made sure she understood.

"I guess." Nadeshiko said uneasy. Rima considered the proposal and the consequences that night come with it.

"Okay...it's on!" Rima accepted, relying on her guts.

"Wow Rima! I didn't know you were so eager to tell me, I would've asked you earlier!" Nadeshiko said with a surprised tone. Rima laughed.

"You're dreaming if you think I would do that! Don't worry; I'll think of something easy you can do for me." Rima informed Nadeshiko. They glared at each other.

An adult, wearing a dress covered with red and black roses and a black coat, saw Nadeshiko and Rima by the door. She was certain they came to try out, so she walked up to them. "Are you here to try out for chorus?" The lady looked at Nadeshiko when she asked the question.

"Yes, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko finally answered.

"Okay...I'm Kichida Akahana, the chorus teacher; you can call me Kichida-sensei." Mrs. Kichida introduced herself. "Let's get started with your audition. Do you have any particular song you want to try?" She asked Nadeshiko.

"I would like to do the song, Sweet Miseryby Michelle Branch, please." Nadeshiko requested. The teacher nodded and began to play the music for the song, so Nadeshiko could sing.

"I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar, we strummed along, oh

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me"

As Rima listened to Nadeshiko, she realized Nadeshiko wasn't half bad, that is at first. When Nadeshiko continued to sing, her voice began to crack. Rima smiled, while Mrs. Kichida had a sad expression on her face. After Nadeshiko stopped singing, she frowned at herself, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't think this song works for you. Maybe what you can do is look for another song in another genre, and try again after school or before school tomorrow." Mrs. Kichida advised. "Then we can see if you are fit for chorus. Okay, Nadeshiko?"

"Okay... I'll look for another song, Kichida-sensei." Nadeshiko felt disappointed, but smiled. The teacher looked at Rima next.

"And what would you like to sing young lady?" Kichida-sensei asked. For a second, Rima looked at her like she wasn't human.

"Oh no sensei! You've made a mistake! I'm not here for try outs. I'm only following her. I can't sing!" Rima pointed at Nadeshiko quickly. The sensei looked at Nadeshiko.

"Well… if you are already in here, the least you can do is try out…It doesn't matter if you think you can't sing. It's my task, as a chorus teacher, to see how well you can sing." Mrs. Kichida coaxed. In all her life, the ones that think they can't sing are mostly the ones that are accepted into chorus.

Nadeshiko watched Rima's expressions and almost giggled. Her happy face turned into a wide-eyed one, and then changed into a freaking out face. **(A/N: Rima's face was like XD…****0****_0…****0****o0')**. Nadeshiko walked over to Rima and smiled. This was the best opportunity, so far, to get her for the walk. **(A/N: see last chapter for details.)** "Rima, Kichida- sensei is right. You should try out… you can sing Happy Birthday since it's your birthday." Nadeshiko suggested a simple song. Rima didn't trust her.

"I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy Birthday! ... You know you can sing a simple song like Happy Birthday." Mrs. Kichida offered willingly.

"Come on Rima! You won't know if you're good or not, if you don't try. Besides, trying won't hurt you at all." Nadeshiko said convincingly. Rima thought about it, gulped, and then nodded.

"Can I do Make It Happen by Mariah Carey?" Rima timidly requested.

"Of course you can Rima!" Mrs. Kichida said excited. She had picked up her name from the conversation. She began to play the music for the song, so Rima could sing. Rima closed her eyes and thought about being alone before beginning.

"Not more than three short years ago  
I was abandoned and alone  
Without a penny to my name  
So very young and so afraid  
No proper shoes upon my feet  
Sometimes I couldn't even eat  
I often cried myself to sleep  
But still I had to keep on going  
Never knowing if I could take it  
If I would make it through the night  
I held on to my faith  
I struggled and I prayed  
And now I've found my way"

Nadeshiko was astonished by Rima's voice and performance. It was so beautiful. She would've never imagined Rima having such great talent. This was not exactly how she planned her idea to go. After Rima had finished singing, she opened her eyes. She saw the people in the room all staring at her and the teacher smiling. She blushed from embarrassment. There was silence for a few moments before everybody started to clap, even Nadeshiko.

"That was wonderful, outstanding rather. Whoever told you that you couldn't sing is dead wrong!" Mrs. Kichida informed Rima, pleased at the results. "What is you full name Rima?"

"Mash…Fujisaki Rima, Kichida-sensei…" Rima replied sheepishly.

"Everybody Fujisaki Rima is officially in chorus from now on." Kichida- sensei announced to everybody in the room. "She is also the birthday girl today, so say Happy Birthday to her." Mrs. Kichida looked at Rima. "Congrats. If I had a full chorus class, they would sing Happy Birthday to you. But unfortunately I don't, so sorry." The sensei apologized before shortly walking away.

Rima realized it was Nadeshiko's fault that she was now stuck in chorus. So she glared at Nadeshiko with full intensity until a girl came up to her.

"Are you Fujisaki Rima?" The girl asked. Rima nodded. "Congrats Rima! My name is Shimizu Akari. I'm in chorus too! I wish you have a great happy birthday." Akari said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you! It's a pleasure to meet you Akari." Rima forced a smile and thanked her.

"See you late, I guess." With that Akari left. As soon as she was gone, Rima continued to glare at Nadeshiko for a few seconds. Nadeshiko noticed and smiled nervously at her.

"What?" Nadeshiko finally said. Rima sighed.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you!" Rima said in a creepy voice. Nadeshiko blinked before slowly walking backward from her, with her hands in front of her body waving. A boy came up to Rima and wished her happy birthday. Rima thanked him pleasantly. All of a sudden, she overheard Nadeshiko and Akari's conversation.

"Nadeshiko, since when did you have a sister?" Akari said.

"Since 2 months ago." Nadeshiko replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay… oh, that reminds me, how is Nagihiko doing?" Akari wanted to know.

"Fine actually… he's doing well on his studies in Europe." Nadeshiko answered.

"That's good!" Akari said. "You know between you and me, he's cute."

"Cute? I don't know about that." Nadeshiko stated.

"He is cute! After all, he is you twin brother." Akari smiled. Nadeshiko blushed.

"Hey, Akari, could you come here?" Akari's friend suddenly called,

"Sorry Nadeshiko, looks like I have to go. See you later." Akari said her goodbyes.

"Oh it's not a problem. See you later!" Nadeshiko called. Rima went to Nadeshiko and tapped her shoulder. Nadeshiko jumped.

"Oh Rima! Don't do that, you scared me." Nadeshiko said.

"Sorry." Rima apologized sarcastically.

"It's okay, now what did you want?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Who's Nagihiko?" Rima inquired curiously.

"Nagihiko… who told you about him?" Nadeshiko asked surprised.

"Oh… I saw a picture at home this morning." Rima said.

"Really? This morning?" Nadeshiko questioned the excuse, but then took a deep breath. "Well…he's my twin brother."

"Twin brother? Why haven't I seen him yet?" Rima was confused now.

"That's because he's in Europe studying." Nadeshiko informed.

"Europe… when do you think he's coming back?" Rima asked.

"Why?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Because I want to meet him or at least see him." Rima replied with a rather snappy tone.

"I don't exactly know Rima." Nadeshiko said truthfully.

"Well, when he does, tell me okay?" Rima requested.

"Okay, I will." Nadeshiko gave a definite smile. Rima had received many birthday wishes before the bell rang for the beginning of the school day. Nadeshiko tugged on Rima's uniform to inform her that it was time to go. Rima smiled to herself, before scurrying behind Nadeshiko to her first period.

**What is this about Nagihiko being Nadeshiko's twin?**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Awesome this chapter has 2,193 words in it!**

**YAY!**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Sweet misery by Michelle Branch**

**Make It Happen by Mariah Carey**

**Things to know:**

**Akahana- red rose**

**Kichida- joy rice field**

**Akari- light, brightness**

**Shimizu- pure water**

**I will not give up on this story!**

**Please Review and Read!**

**~ichikish485~**


End file.
